


Bath

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Bubble Bath, Homophobic Language, Interviews, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ's interview.





	

"Mom, I don't think I can do this." TJ whispered as Elaine fixed his tie.

"That's the same thing you said before playing the piano for your father's inauguration party. And you did wonderful."

"Yeah but I practiced that piece for years."

"You're on in five, Mr. Hammond." A stage hand said.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." TJ spoke.

"No you're not. You're going to answer his questions nicely and be okay. Do it for your husbands. " Elaine wrapped her arms around her son and held his head to her chest. "You're still my baby boy, aren't you. " She loving said.

"Thanks mom." 

"Mr. Hammond, you're on." The stage hand lead him to the stage and sat him down on a chair. "It's simple. Answer the questions, smile and nod, and don't fuck up. " Her words shook TJ. 

He saw at least five cameras and many people behind the scenes. The interviewer sat in the chair next to him. Music played and the cameras tuned to him, broadcasting him and all his answers to their questions. 

"I'm Michael Paus and today we'll be interviewing Thomas Hammond. How are you doing tonight, Thomas?"

"I'm doing just great, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Now there are many rumors going around that you, Sargent James Barnes, and Captian Steve Rogers are in a relationship. Is that true?"

TJ took a breath, his heart pumped full of adrenaline, "Yes. We're married." TJ smiled and held his hand up for those who were watching to see his wedding ring. Several people gasped. "I love them."

"How long have you been married to them?"

"About a year. "

"Do you think your relationship with Mr.Barnes and Mr. Rogers will degrade their status as war heros?"

"No. I think people will understand that we love each other."

"How have they improved your life so far?"

"I have gotten clean. Months ago actually. "

"That good to hear. Now let's hear questions from the public."

A screen read questions from Twitter. 

How can you love a assassin?  Tj read aloud. 

"I didn't fall in love with a assassin or the Winter Soldier. I love Bucky Barnes. "

 **How does it feel to make Captian America a Fag**?

Tj felt sick.

**Hey sissy, You married a killer, faggot.**

**Pansy**

**Rot, in hell. Fairy.**

**You ran the good name of Captian America through the dirt.**

**Dirty fuck, you ruined them.** That felt like a stab in TJ's lungs with a rusty knife.

"I'm sorry, um." The screen flicked off.

TJ couldn't take it. He didn't fuck up but he still got burned. He stood and left, past the doors, to the parking lot, into his car in the pitch black night. No one came after him so he was left with a choice.

Go out to his old nightclub, get fucked up with cocaine, fuck with girls, boys, who ever, drink, _party,_ dance, screw up his life again like everyone expected from him. Or go home to Steve and Bucky, be held, be understood, have some stability in his life, love life for the right reasons, feel better, _feel loved._ He chose the latter. Driving with all the windows was something TJ always did, he love the feeling of wind running though his hair and on face. After the 50 minute drive to their home in Brooklyn he stumbled into the house.

Steve and Bucky were on the couch, Bucky on the laptop, Steve doing paper work.

"Hey honey. How did the interview go?" Steve asked. 

"Fucking horrible. "

Steve put his work away to give all his focus to TJ. "Why is that? "

TJ flipped the TV to the news. The three watched the whole disaster. "I've got a headache. " TJ whined.

Steve walked out of the room. 

"Those things they said. It doesn't mean a thing."

"It still sucks. It was okay when they were just insulting me but now it's all of us."

 "Well they just have to get used to it. And if they don't like they shouldn't look. Look TJ, I posted a bunch of pictures of us on this thing called instagram. "

"Yeah I think I've heard of it before." He said sarcastically.  Bucky showed him a picture of TJ being kissed on either side of his cheek by Steve and Bucky. He smiled. "That's really sweet. "

"TJ! " Steve called, "Come 'ere! " He found the blonde sitting naked on the edge of the bathtub swirling scented bubble bath in the water, making it a light purple color. "Wanna take a bath with Me? Relax a little? "

"There's nothing I want in the world." He sighed. TJ stripped down and climbed in when Steve was seated. TJ put his head on Steve's shoulder while clinging to him. Steve massaged his back with his wet hands, loosening his tight muscles, kneading his lower back.

"Still got that headache? "

"No." TJ's words were mumbled as his cheek was squished against Steve's neck. "God, I love you." Occasionally TJ slipped out a moan when Steve hit the perfect spot perfectly. 

TJ definitely did not regret his decision. Ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about yall but I'm watching the inauguration.


End file.
